1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus and method of obtaining a high-resolution image, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of obtaining a high-resolution image that may obtain an enhanced high-resolution image without using additional data.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of display technologies, a display device may become larger and support a high-resolution.
In the case of obtaining an image to be displayed on a large display device using a digital camera or a digital video recorder, there may be difficulty in obtaining a high-resolution image due to an optical limit caused by miniaturization of a camera, namely, a limit of spatial resolution caused by an insufficient number of pixels of a charge-coupled device (CCD)/complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor and size variation during compressing/storing/transmitting of a recorded image. Accordingly, a high-resolution image enhancement algorithm through signal analysis may be developed to obtain a high-resolution image with respect to the recorded image.
As an existing method for obtaining a high-resolution image from a low-resolution image, there is an interpolation method using a scaler. The interpolation method assigns proper data values to pixels that do not have an assigned pixel value to improve resolution of an image.
However, an interpolation method is based on a linear interpolation, and thereby may cause a low sharpness of an image and a blur.